Human Garde
Human-Garde are humans who have been given the gift of legacies from The Entity, otherwise known as Legacy. Background Once Six, Marina and Adam emptied the Phoenix Stones into the Sanctuary it released The Entity that was lying dormant on Earth. Once awoken The Entity spread throughout the Earth making a new era: Human Garde. Known Human-Garde *Sam Goode - Best friend of John Smith, developed Telekinesis and later Technopathy. *Daniela Morales - A girl from Harlem who developed Telekinesis and Stone Gaze. She appears in Generation One, where she becomes a member of Earth Garde thanks to her excellent control of her Legacies *Melanie Jackson - Daughter of U.S. President Arnold Jackson, she developed Telekinesis. She later developed Fortem and became a member of Earth Garde after she volunteered to liberate New York and fight against the Mogadorians. *Caleb and Christian Crane - Two U.S. Military Academy "twins" who developed Telekinesis. Christian is later revealed to actually be a duplicate of Caleb, who has the Legacy of Duplication. They are referred to by General Clarence Lawson, their uncle, as Legacy-Afflicted Native Earthlings (or LANEs). He is a main character in Generation One where he resides in the Human Garde Academy. *Nigel Barnaby - A mohawk-haired boy from London who developed Telekinesis. His nickname is Nigel Rally. in Hunt for the Garde, he is seen leading Bertrand, Ran, and Fleur in Niagara Falls. He appears in United As One as well, and is a main character in Generation One, where he gains the Legacy of Sound Manipulation. *Ran Takeda - A dark-haired girl from Japan who developed Legacies, in this case Telekinesis and Kinetic Detonation. She first appears in Hunt for the Garde in Niagara Falls with Bertrand, Nigel Barnaby, and Fleur. She is seen using her Bomb Creation Legacy to shoot down several Skimmers and kill many Mogadorians, including Vatborn commander Vintaro Üshaba. She later appears in Unites As One, and is a main character in Generation One. *Bertrand - A beekeeper from rural Germany who developed Telekinesis and Insect Telepathy. He is killed by Phiri Dun-Ra in United As One *Fleur - A French blonde girl who developed Telekinesis. In Hunt for the Garde, she is seen with Nigel Rally, Bertrand, and Ran, fighting off attacking Mogadorians. She is killed by Phiri Dun-Ra in United As One. *Kopano Okeke - A boy from Lagos, Nigeria who developed Telekinesis and Pondus. He briefly appeared in The Fate of Ten and is a main character in Generation One. *Taylor Cook - A girl from Turner County, South Dakota who developed Telekinesis and Recupero. She is a main character in Generation One *Isabela Silva - A girl from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil who developed Telekinesis and Morfen. She is a main character in Generation One and resides in the Human Garde Academy *Simon - A boy from France that developed Telekinesis and Knowledge Transference. He resides in the Human Garde Academy. *Lisbette - A girl from Bolivia that developed Telekinesis and Glacen. She resides in the Human Garde Academy *Omar Azoulay - A boy from Morocco that developed Telekinesis and Fire Breath. He resides in the Human Garde Academy *Lofton St. Croix - A boy from Canada that developed Telekinesis and a legacy where his skin projected razor sharp quills at his will. He resides in the Human Garde Academy *Nicolas Lambert - A boy from Belgium that developed Telekinesis and Fortem. He currently resides in the human Garde Academy *Maiken Megalos - A girl from Greece that developed Telekinesis and Accelix. She currently resides in the human Garde Academy *Miki - A boy from an Inuit tribe in northern Canada that developed Telekinesis and Air Vanishing. He currently resides in the human Garde Academy *Japanese girl - A second girl from Japan, not to be confused with Ran, who developed Legacies (possibly Rapid Regeneration, as she was restricted to a wheelchair prior to the Entity choosing her, and in The Fate of Ten, Ella observed that she could move across her parent's apartment) *Hawaiian boy - A boy who developed Telekinesis. He was described as tanned with dark hair and a necklace. He was sobbing at the Meeting in the Elder's Chamber for unknown reasons. He was comforted by two blond twin girls. *Two blond twin girls - Two girls, both developed Telekinesis, they comforted the Hawaiian boy during the Meeting in the Elder's Chamber. Number Six described them as "belonging in a commercial for hot cocoa" *Chicago boy - A boy who developed Telekinesis, captured by Mogadorians for experimentation from Doctor Zakos. Along with the other captured Human-Garde, he is killed when Setrákus Ra tested his Augmentations on himself and several Trueborn warriors. *Milwakee boy - A boy who developed Telekinesis, captured by Mogadorians for experimentation from Doctor Zakos. Along with the other captured Human-Garde, he is killed when Setrákus Ra tested his Augmentations on himself and several Trueborn warriors. *Madison girl - A girl who developed Telekinesis, captured by Mogadorians for experimentation from Doctor Zakos. Along with the other captured Human-Garde, she is killed when Setrákus Ra tested his Augmentations on himself and several Trueborn warriors. *Red-haired girl - A girl who developed Telekinesis, captured by Mogadorians for experimentation from Doctor Zakos. Along with the other captured Human-Garde, she is killed when Setrákus Ra tested his Augmentations on himself and several Trueborn warriors. *Mexico city boy- A boy who developed Telekinesis, captured by the mogadorians for experimentation from Doctor Zakos. Along with the other Human-Garde, He is killed when Setrákus Ra tested his Augmentations on himself and several trueborn warriors. *Dozens of others - All developed Telekinesis, some from North America were captured by Mogadorians for experimentation from Doctor Zakos, while others were turned in to the Mogadorians by the Russian Government. At least two were killed before Setrákus Ra used them; one during the capturing by a defending human, and the other was killed during Zakos' experimentation. The rest were killed when Setrákus Ra tested his Augmentations on himself and some other Trueborn warriors, including Phiri Dun-Ra *The number of remaining Human-Garde is unknown, but it can be assumed that there are at least a few hundred others spread across the world from Ella's and Melanie Jackson's description of the Meeting in the Elder's Chamber. Selection It is not known how The Entity chooses who has Legacies and who doesn't, it appears to be a random selection. It is clear however that exclusively teenagers have been granted legacies. In the gathering of the new selected Garde, the Meeting in the Elder's Chamber, there is no mention of adults being there, aside from Adam (Age 20) and Lexa (in her thirties). The Human-Garde are also called LANE's, or Legacy-Afflicted Native Earthling, in United as One by the US Government. Malcolm Goode saw an internal email with the term 'Legacy-Afflicted Native Earthling', while 'Legacy-Augmented Native Earthling' was used around Garde. Legacies Telekinesis is the only known legacy, most are too young to develop other legacies or most don't know what other legacies they have or how to activate them. In The Fate of Ten, Daniela Morales and Bertrand have shown more than one, Daniela having Stone Gaze and Bertrand having Insect Telepathy. Also in The Fate of Ten, two Human-Garde, a Japanese girl and a Nigerian boy respectively, have possibly gained Rapid Regeneration, and Sonic Flight. The Japanese girl had been restricted to a wheelchair prior, and the Nigerian boy could float above his parents. In Hunt for the Garde, a second Japanese girl, Ran, is also seen using a Legacy that allows her to create throwable red bombs, also known as Bomb Creation. In United As One, Sam Goode gains the Legacy of Technopathy, while Caleb is revealed to have Duplication, and Melanie Jackson is seen using Super Strength. Known Legacies: *Telekinesis *Technopathy *Stone Gaze *Insect Telepathy *Kinetic Detonation *Duplication *Super Strength *Sound Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Density Alteration *Effigy Animation *Hallucination Touch *Plant Control *Power Erasure *Omni-linguism *Legacy Mimicry *Rapid Regeneration (possible) *Invisibility *Energy Blasts *Air Vanishing *Intagibility *Self-Aurgumetation Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Human Garde